<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>objects in space by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467998">objects in space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Worship, it's VERY light though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer says, <i>this energy you have, let’s take it away, let’s give you solace</i>, and so it’s solace that he brings Luffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>objects in space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, so this is very random. I originally had a different wip that I was working on for these two, but this one came to mind, and I'm a sucker for Luffy being submissive. And seeing as this was my first time writing this pairing, I decided to indulge myself a little ^.^ I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Killer is sweet, tentative. He’s mapped out Luffy’s body, sculpted it, made it a mirror image of his own. </p>
<p>Killer doesn’t play Luffy, oh no, it’s a <i>ministration</i>.  </p>
<p>When Luffy is placed under, above, next to Killer, it’s a perfect rendition of Vivaldi, a sculpture of pure marble, paintings Botticelli himself created. Or what they could have only <i>dreamed</i> to create.  </p>
<p>Although, this moment is not meant for that. </p>
<p>It’s reds clashing with alabaster, hands that are usually smooth now rough, every callous felt as he maneuvers Luffy in the <i>exact</i> place he wants him. Luffy is not meant to speak right now. He’s not meant to be anything, nothing at all. Luffy is only meant to be here as a means of pleasure for the bigger man, a poultice, an offering.  </p>
<p>“I’ll be in the other room, but you know what to do if you need me, yeah?” Killer raises Luffy’s chin up, one strong finger beneath him and Luffy reaches heights unimaginable.  </p>
<p>Luffy blinks twice, slowly, making sure to capture the smile gracing Killer’s face. Every snapshot is embedded into his brain, sticking there even as Killer walks away from him.  </p>
<p>This is meant to be for him, as Killer says every time this moment transpires.  </p>
<p>It’s a dime a dozen, these moments. They happen as frequently as one intakes air.  </p>
<p>Killer says, <i>this energy you have, let’s take it away, let’s give you solace</i>, and so it’s solace that he brings Luffy. Luffy once hated it, all those months ago when Killer first made him into <i>this</i>, an object, but now he relishes it. Loves that it brings Killer great pleasure, the same kind he brings Luffy daily. It’s a simple sacrifice. Luffy’s submission mixed with Killer’s dominance.  </p>
<p>Luffy remains looking at the ceiling because this is the position Killer placed him in. He pays no mind to his lack of clothing, refrains from thinking about how he’s in the middle of their living room while Killer is inside of their room doing whatever. </p>
<p>Back when they first started doing this, Killer would ease him into it.  </p>
<p><i>Deep breaths</i>. <i>Clear your head Luffy, the only thing that should be on your mind is pleasing me</i>. It’s easier said than done, he would tell Killer.  </p>
<p>Now if he speaks back, he gets a slap to his cheek, either harshly or lightly, depending on Luffy’s tone. Luffy, loving the crasser side to his stoic boyfriend, intentionally speaks rude just to feel the arousal that cuts through his veins when his head snaps off to the side. </p>
<p>Killer’s not as soft as he used to be. After realizing how much Luffy loves it when his weight is pinned against him, dropped enough to where Luffy feels dizzy with the lack of air, Killer has taken to spoiling him. Roughly fucking him, pulling his hair hard enough that his scalp stings. Killer is no longer sweet in his taking, and Luffy finds that in and of itself sweet. </p>
<p>“How are you doing little one?” </p>
<p>Luffy blinks his eyes open, almost stunned that he didn’t hear Killer walking back into the room. </p>
<p>Luffy’s lips part at the change in those cerulean eyes, gazing at the expanse of muscle underneath his dress shirt, slacks molded onto his figure. And how <i>tall</i> Killer looks, looming above Luffy like he could be his own salvation. Luffy flutters his eyes quickly just to take in more of him, and Killer smirks knowingly. </p>
<p>Long blonde hair swishes beautifully when Killer turns around, walking to his chair. <i>That</i> chair, the one only saved for these moments, and Luffy almost clenches his legs together knowing what’s about to come. </p>
<p>“Crawl.” </p>
<p>Luffy falls to his hands immediately. He doesn’t make a show out of the order, if Killer wanted him to be playful, he would have said so, and even though Luffy loves being a brat, <i>this</i> night is meant for him. Killer asked him in great detail what he wanted, how he wanted it. If Luffy didn’t get it tonight, then it would be his own fault for not being obedient. </p>
<p>With quick movements he’s settled between Killer’s legs, muscular thighs stretched against silky fabric. When Luffy visits him at the office sometimes he crawls in the space under his desk, content enough to just <i>feel</i> him, hold his big cock in his mouth while Killer’s making important phone calls. Luffy has always loved how big he is, even while sitting down. </p>
<p>Killer is in his own throne and Luffy is just a worshiper. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Killer rasps, voice a deep timbre trickling down his spine. </p>
<p>The blonde pats his lap, and Luffy waits. And waits.  </p>
<p>“So good,” Killer smiles, “come on.” </p>
<p>Luffy’s knees wobble a little as he stands, not surprised that Killer doesn’t reach out a hand to steady him. Any other moment he would, but in this one he likes when Luffy looks vulnerable. The only thing he gets is Killer shifting, spreading his legs wider. </p>
<p>Something swoops low in Luffy’s gut whenever he bends over Killer’s lap, chest pressed against one of his thighs, cock hard between Killer’s legs. Killer hums when Luffy wraps his hands around his calf, head hanging down. Blood rushes, or maybe that’s just a flush because Killer takes to caressing the cheek of Luffy’s ass, first one and then the other. </p>
<p>“I’ll start light,” Killer informs him, “count.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” </p>
<p>Luffy waits for the blow, the swish in the air, tensing up in anticipation when nothing comes. Luffy’s afraid he’s not even breathing, stuttering out a surprised moan when Killer finally slaps the meat of his ass lightly. </p>
<p>“One.” Luffy breathes, turned on immensely by that alone. </p>
<p>The next one comes quicker, a slap to his other cheek that has Luffy’s cock twitching. </p>
<p>“T- two.” </p>
<p>Three and four are delivered to the same spot, just a tad bit harder. Five has Luffy gasping for breath, nails digging into the muscle on Killer’s leg. At six Luffy is pushing his hips up, moaning softly. </p>
<p>“You’re really enjoying this.” Killer pinches a spot that he’s been slapping and Luffy’s jaw slackens, chest heaving, “harder? You can answer.” </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Luffy borderline <i>begs</i>, so fucking hard, he knows he’s leaking an obscene amount even though his cock lays neglected. </p>
<p>The next smack is harsh enough to make tears spring up in his eyes- </p>
<p>“S- sev, seven.” </p>
<p>Killer doesn’t hold back, spreading his cheek apart and delivering a slap right over Luffy’s hole. Luffy cries out, back arching, sniffling. </p>
<p>“Eight.” Voice strained. </p>
<p>“Louder.” Killer orders, nails digging into his skin. </p>
<p>“E- <i>eight</i>.” </p>
<p>“<i>Good boy</i>.” Killer rains hits down, going from harshly to lightly, jostling Luffy on his lap. </p>
<p>Luffy cries out each number, forgetting which one he’s on, mind scrambling to try and get a grasp. His ass is burning, tingling with every single smack, and still Killer keeps going. Keeps on teasing Luffy, tapping his hole every so often, a thumb pressed against his perineum, fingers brushing over his taunt sack. </p>
<p>Before he knows it, Luffy is full on sobbing. Face caked with so much sweat and tears, drool and snot. He feels disgusting, but so fucking euphoric. The burn of every slap fades to a pleasurable thrum, calloused hands on both cheeks, massaging tenderized skin.  </p>
<p>Luffy melts against Killer, his mind is somewhere else, a place he hasn’t ever quite reached before. Luffy’s no longer counting, but he’s moaning, mewling, shaking underneath Killer, crying out when a slick finger enters him slowly.  </p>
<p>“You’ve been so good little one-” </p>
<p>Luffy hears, gasping when that digit hooks. </p>
<p>“Go on and come for me.” </p>
<p>Killer rubs meticulously on that bundle of nerves and it doesn’t take Luffy long at all to orgasm, and when he does it’s nothing but his mouth opening on a silent scream. He’s aware that he’s trembling, shooting ribbons of semen on the floor beneath them, and Killer continues to stroke him through it, taking him higher and higher and Luffy’s eyes are rolling back.  </p>
<p>It’s fucking intense, mind blowing the way Killer is so easily able to strip Luffy of all his barriers, leave him nothing but a mindless puddle floating on his lap. </p>
<p>“Stunning.” Killer praises. </p>
<p>Hands are on him, tugging him up, caressing every inch of his skin. Killer is careful when he sits Luffy on his lap, raising out of the chair. Luffy hums at the feeling of Killer’s hands under his thighs, and he trails his fingers over his shoulders, threading them into long blonde hair.  </p>
<p>“So perfect, you’re so perfect for daddy.” </p>
<p>Luffy whines in the dip of Killer’s neck, tightening his legs around his waist while he climbs on the bed. </p>
<p>“<i>More</i>.” </p>
<p>“No more tonight baby.” Killer kisses his temple and Luffy whimpers, <i>needing</i> more, wanting to feel Killer deep inside of him, the crass fabric brushing along sensitive skin. </p>
<p>“Please,” Luffy whispers pleadingly, rocking his hips up to the bulge in Killer’s slacks, “please daddy.” </p>
<p>Killer drops some of his weight, stuttering out a breath on Luffy’s damp skin, sighing when Luffy softly pulls at the scrunchie, marveling long blonde hair cascading over his shoulders. So pretty. Killer’s so pretty. </p>
<p>“Not tonight little one.” Killer brushes his lips against him, goatee tickling his skin, and Luffy can’t argue. </p>
<p>Killer knows what’s best, and even if he relishes in taking Luffy apart piece by piece, Luffy knows he enjoys putting him back together even more. So he just hums. Body light when Killer changes their position, hands on every inch of his skin, Luffy perfectly pliant on top of him.  </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Luffy says, not able to speak louder than a whisper, and Killer’s tugging him up by his chin. </p>
<p>“You don’t ever have to thank me,” Killer hums, planting a chaste kiss to his lips, “the way you give yourself over, I should be thanking you baby.” </p>
<p>Luffy blushes, kissing Killer again, once and then twice, the third a little bit deeper just to get a taste of his boyfriend, feel the curl of his tongue along his own. </p>
<p>“Now let me take care of you.” Killer murmurs along his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I expected this to be longer, I actually had it at a whopping 3k, but I really enjoyed just leaving it where I left it at? I'm terrible at describing subspace, but Luffy was somewhere along those lines and I felt like too much would simply be overwhelming. Killer, the great boyfriend that he is, realized that and put an end to it. We love a tentative lover who's eager for some aftercare. I know Killer, despite his size, is a big teddy bear and that makes me break down into tears. Like.... the mental image of Luffy wrapping himself around Killer, playing in his hair while Killer nuzzles their noses together, the way he eye smiles when Luffy giggles........ BYE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>